


“I Can’t Lose You Again...”

by N_Peggy (RJPhaNTom)



Series: Mileven Shorts [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Drabble, ElevenxMike, F/M, Hopper makes a brief appearance, MikexEleven, Mileven, The kiss we should have seen aside from the Snow Ball kiss, What happens after Hopper interrupts Mileven’s kiss, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/N_Peggy
Summary: El feels nervous about closing the Gate.OrAn alternate version of the “I can’t lose you again...” scene in Season 2, Chapter 9: The Gate.Written for the 2 Year anniversary of ‘Stranger Things’ release.





	“I Can’t Lose You Again...”

The plan was set.

After returning from meeting her mother and reuniting with her sister, Eleven had made her way back to the place she now called home on a mission to close the Gate and end the turmoil once and for all. She found herself shaking, as it had been nearly a year since she had been back to that place. She cautiously walked onto the porch of the Byers home as several people were ready to leave watching as Hopper carried Will, who was still sedated, into a car as the Jonathan and Joyce, Will’s brother and mother, respectively followed behind, giving instructions on how to get to the cabin she hid in.

“El?” Her ears perked up as Mike came up behind her. “Are you okay?” He asked as he gently took her hand into his. Eleven took a deep breath before she faced him, still holding onto his hand as he gave a gentle squeeze to help soothe her and she immediately felt better. This reminded her of a scene in one of her favourite soaps, as if she was the main character saying ‘goodbye’ to the man she loves.

“I’m doing this to save everyone. I need to close the Gate.” Eleven said with a look of determination etched on her face, but she can tell that he wasn’t convinced. “It’s okay to be scared, El, and if I could help, I would-“

“No, you’ll get hurt. I don’t want you hurt.” She whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Mike took a deep breath before he spoke. “Just be careful alright?” He finally says, with El wanting to reach out and wipe the tears brimming in Mike’s eyes. “I can’t lose you again,” Eleven’s heart began to pound as she gently shook her head. “You won’t lose me,” she insists, squeezing his hand in return.

“Do you promise?” He asks. Staring at his face, from his lips to the dark, brown eyes she had fallen in love with, she let out a quiet but determined affirmation of “Promise.” Feeling brave, she slowly leaned her face close to his, wishing to kiss him one last time in case she didn’t make it.

“El.” Eleven inwardly sighed as she and Mike both looked at Hopper. “Come on, let’s go. It’s time.” Her fears bubbled up once again as she turned to look back at Mike, who nodded. “Go. I’ll be here when you return.” They slowly let each other’s hands go as she made her way to the Police Cruiser.

“Wait!” Eleven watches as Mike made her way back to her. “Mike, what are you-“ before she could finish, Mike took her cheeks into his hands and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Eleven sighed against his lips and kissed him back as she felt him pull her into his arms. The kiss ended too soon as Mike leaned his forehead against hers and she felt calmer. “Go.” He urges as he slowly let her go, and the two went their separate ways.

Eleven just about broke down when she got into the Cruiser and Hopper put the vehicle into drive. Wiping her tears, she turned to look back at Mike, who was standing on the porch with tears streaming down his face.

Sighing through her nose, she rid herself of all the emotion that had poured out from those couple minutes with Mike and mentally readied herself for what’s to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m back!
> 
> To celebrate the second anniversary of this amazing show’s release, I decided to whip up a quick drabble.
> 
> It was written on a whim, so it has not been proof read in the slightest. 
> 
> Also, have you checked out the preview trailer for Season 3? Looks like we have to wait til next summer for the release!


End file.
